Crossover Fun:A New Kind Of Romance!
by EverBlueMinty
Summary: Kyouya Ootori,from OHSHC, and Johnny,from JTHM, are now going to school and living with Mint Aizawa and Avril Akuri,a TMM fan mew. What will happen? Love? Romance? friendship? MAJOR CHAOS? major OOC-ness? Fun? Well...let's read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a collab story by me and my friend from youtube! she owns Mew Needles(who you will meet). So what will happen in this awesome story? Read and find out!

Reviwes are welcome! flames n such will result n some bondage n you being raped...by someone of MY choice Bwhahahahahahahaha!

Enjoy!

* * *

On the monday of the last week of school, Mew Mint and her best friend Mew Needles were walking down the halls of their school, and took a glance in the office. There were two boys standing there, and they looked new. They came out and walked right past Avril and Minto, without saying a word. "Hmmmmm....." Minto said to herself "I dont believe ive seen them around here before." "I dont tink i have either, Said Avril, looking after the one. "Oh, well, if we have any classes with them we'll get aquainted....... Come on, Needles, we have to get to homeroom." she said, walking away forgetting even seeing the two new they walked into their homeroom, the two new boys were sitting in seats near theirs..... Avril and Minto often passed notes to eachother so they could talk in privacy, so they needed somewhat close desks....... When the teacher came in, she slammed a ruler against her desk to get everyones attention.... "Students, today, we have two new students today...... They both have every class with Minto and Avril, so they can show them around the school and such..... Theyre names are Johnny and Kyouya.... Kyouya is a transfer from Ouran High School, and..... well i have really no information abotut Johnny...." The teacher said. Johnny smirked. "well, the end of school exams start today so i want all of you to do your best and pass luck." the teacher said as the bell rang to let them out of Homeroom.

Well since they were "escortes" to say the least Mint and Avril went to introduce themselves "Hiya!" they said at the same time. 'I'm Avril Akuri! I'm 16 years old and singing is my speciality!" "Mint Aizawa, also 16 and I love ballet!". "Kyouya Ootori 17. Third son of Yoshio Ootori." "I'm Johnny."

"Well lets go! The next class is math and we don't wanna be late!" Avril said and started to march outta the room while holding Mint's wrist. Since Johnny and Kyouya didn't want to get lost they went after them.

* * *

After final exams n such in their history class(last needed class)

* * *

Mint's first impression of Kyouya Ootori: Smartass.

* * *

She knew just by the look. She also knew he was very rich from two things.

1)Her father had done business with the Ootori family.

2)Ouran Academy was a highly regarded school.

While mint was thinking about why Kyouya would transfer to her school, which was not like Ouran, Avril was randomly drawing little pictures…that was, until she got bored. So she decided to write mint a note. But she needed mint's attention so what did she do? Kick mint in the shin or coarse! (haha poor mint)

"eep!" mint yelped when Avril kicked her HARD in her shin. She was about to say something else but their teacher interrupted her. "Miss Aizawa is there a problem?" "Um…no." "Alright. Then I ask you not to interrupt the class." "Hai." mint said and sat back down blushing slightly from being scolded and glaring at avril. Then avril passed her the note.

(M=Mint and A=Avril)

Hii!-A

What the hell was that for!-M

What the hell was what for :3-A

You know what! Why'd ya kick me!?-M

Oh…well I needed your attention-A

That's all -_- -M

Yep! So wadda you think of the new peoplez!-A

Kyouya and johnny? Well Johnny…idk…but Kyouya looks like a smart-ass. What about you-M

Well…I think Johnny looks lonely and Kyouya…preppy.-A

Hahahahah! Preppy! Hahahahahahah!-M

Agreed!-A

* * *

Meanwhile Johnny and Kyouya noticed the two girls making faces and passing notes…then trying not to laugh. 'interesting girls' they both thought. (BWHAHAHAHA!)

* * *

NEXT PERIOD (8th)

* * *

"Wow......." Avril said, looking at a computer screen in their eighth period class, and they were to go outside later, "MINT YOUR FAMOUS!!!" She shouted and Minto came over...... "you see what happens when you type in "Mew Mint"?" Mint saw a "Google" page full of pictures of her in her Mew Mew form. "Shhhhhhh... not so loud... there are other people in the room, you know......"" THEY CAN LEAVE OR STOP LISTENING TO US!!" Avril shouted again. "STOP IT!" Minto shouted, taking a blue twizzler out of her purse and whapping Avril with it. "Now, if you shout again, Skitzo....""Don't Call me that!!!" Avril interruped "Don't interrupt me!" Mint said, whapping needles with the twzzler again. "I regret the day i taught you to use twizzlers as weapons...." Avril whispered, rubbing her head.

They heard some boy laughing behing them.... They turned around to see Kyouya laughing at how Mint used a twizzler to make avril pipe down. "Twizzlers????" he asked... "Yeah...." Mint said...." What about them? You havent see a good twizzler fight before?" She said, hiding her purse behind herself so He couldnt steal one. "It's not neccesarily a fight if the other person dosent have a twizzler to defend themselves....." Kyouya said, "But.... It seems like fun...." He said, asking for a twizler... Mint gave him another blue one and he whapped Johnny across the hand with it...... " Do that once more and you wake up without a head." Johnny said, already ticked off at just about everybody in the school...... "on second thought........" he said to himself...." I want one too....." He said....... Minto handed him a red one and he hit Kyouya in the face with it. "Oww!" Kyouya said as Minto handed Avril a yellow twizzler. Avril turned around and hit Minto agianst the arm with her twizzler. "thats what you get for calling me "Skitzo"." Avril said with the funniest face on.... Johnny laughed at that and hit Kyouya across the arm with HIS twizzler. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?????" Kyouya asked. "For bein too freakin preppy!" Johnny shouted... "Niiiccceee" Avril said, and they high fived. "You know what?" Kyouya said, "we both need somewhere to stay, and i hear you guys live in a mansion... we could stay with you, right?" Kyouya said "....... FINE!" Minto said as the bus students were dismissed.

* * *

Chapter one END! So what did ya thinkiez! you loved it right! RIGHT! *takes out ropes n other materials* Leave a nice review kay!?


	2. Chapter 2:A Long Day

Sorry it took so long to upload...i was having issues and it took me a while to finish my part of this chapter...and my rat died...*sigh* Larken left me 2 days ago but i still have Lilium,her almost identical sister....Enjoy!

Avril, Kyouya and Johnny got on the bus. "Once we get home we cabn show you the house. Its been a little silent after my grandma left." Minto said. "Oh, I'm Sorry." Kyouya said. "What? Why? Oh, you think she died... heh NO. She said me and Avril were old enough to care for ourselves and went to buy a mansion in Florida." Minto Explained. "oh, i get it now." Kyouya said. "yeah, the house is awesome! Avril said "I Can't wait to show them them it!""Don't get too excited, Avril." Minto Said. "WHY?????" Avril shouted loud enough for the whole bus to look up.

The bratty kid that Minto hates made a circle at the side of her head and mouthed the word "Looney." Avril saw. "ILL SHOW YOU LOONEY!" Avril said getting ready to pounce her. Even Elphaba, who LOVED to se Avril in Pain, was ticked off. Johnny grabbed the bow on her skirt to keep her from killing that bratty dug her nails into the floor as she was getting by Minto and her two new friends. "sorry about that." Minto said to the bus driver. "Avril's a huge personality/mood switcher." "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Avril said as she got drug to the mansion.

After they got to the house they gave Nny and Kyouya a tour and such...... "OH MY GOD! THERE ARE VENDING MACHINES..... IN THE HOUSE!" Johnny said, smiling insanely........ "I KNOW RIGHT?!" Needles said, with the same smile "Great........... Okay, Here's the stuff..... Okay one....." Kyouya said, discussing The commotion going on in teh room with all the vending machines................."he hasn't been in Japan for 9 hours and hes blowing all his money.""Pfft you shoulda seen Avril's First day here.......... she nearly fainted.........""Really?" "Yeah"......."Hullo!" they heard behind them, looking back to see only the lights in their eyes and the evil white smiles on their faces........."You guys aren't fooling anybody...." Kyouya said." You suck." Johnny said......."Really, Minto, are you IMPOSSIBLE TO SCARE?!?!" Needles shouted.......Minto was so annoyed she was about to knock Avril's lights out."Minto, dont hurt her its not worth it she's just hyper........""THIS SODA TASTES LIKE ICE CREAM!!!" Minto heard and looked up....... Johnny and Avril were in the soda room again........"Apparently they havent been in a mansion before...."Kyouya said amd Minto laughed..... They sat down and watched their new friends go on a "SODA" rampage......"WHAT????? Chicken flavored soda?" "Eyeewwwww""My thoughts exactly.............." "OH MY GOD DID I TELL YOU GUYS THERE"S A POOL!?!?!?!" Avril shouted...."No." Nny said......."COME ON ILL SHOW YOU!" she shouted, Grabbing his wrist and Pulling him off outside.........."Heh this is funny....." Minto said...."Yeah, reminds me of when we first met and got int othe candy dish in your Father's office." Kyouya said, laughing at the memory."Oh my god that was YOU?" Minto asked, her face lighting up, remembering him for the first time for years......"And since these two get along so well,." He said, looking out the window at Nny and avril........"They probably met at therapy or something...." "Heh maybe not.............. She sees things....Bad... This cat named Elphaba tells her whet to do and where to go ....And she really gets on her nerves...." Minto said, "And Johnny?" "Well, he sees things and hears things just like her.......They'r really severe... One is named Psycho dough boy and the other Mr. Eff..... One tells him to kill himself and one tells him to kill....... yeah it gets really bad sometimes......" "Maybe being friends will be good for them.."Minto said hopefully."maybe." They looked outside to see them having fun and decided to join them. they went outside and they were sitting on the porch, having discussions about dreams. "Oh ny god i remember this time i had the wierdest dream. I was here, but there was like a huge pond at the end of teh steep driveway you drive in at, you know that right?" Avril asked. "Yeah....." Johnny said, absorbed in what she was saying. "Well, there was this shopping cart here and Elphaba DARED ME to ride down the driveway in it.... then i got to the bottom and went splash... right in the pond...... everytime i tried to get up out of the water, Something happened and i just like whipped around sideways and was dunked under. again and again. Weird huh.""Very wierd...... ive had worse but......that seems like the worst dream ever.""Does he even know who elphaba is?" Minto asked from behind them. "Yess..." They both said at the same time................"Okay, just so you two are on the same page" Minto said "So you both have established that you are skizofrenic?" Kyouya asked...... Avril and Nny turned around and gave him the death stare and a simutaneous "Skizowhatty?"

"Eh hehe..uh…never mind! It was nothing! Nothing at all!" just then Miki,Mint's Pomeranian, came running up to her. "Hello Miki!" Mint said while picking him up"bark bark" miki…well…barked. "So this is the little puppy you had?" kyouya asked. "Yep!" minto said cheerfully…then the bell rang through the house signaling it was time for Mint and Avril to practice singing and then for mint to practice her ballet. "Oh damn! Avril hurry! We only have today to practice those songs before Miss Maya comes here tomorrow!" Minto yelled "Come on you guys can come watch to!" She yelled to the guys. Avril then jumped up,grabbing Johnny,or Nny's wrist and running to the practice room "huh? Wait? He-ahhh!" Johnny yelled while being pulled by avril "Come on kyouya!" minto yelled while pulling him along by the wrist and running after avril.

At the singing practice room Mint and Avril explained what was happening. "Okay…so we have a singing instructer who gives us songs to practice once a week and she has us perform it once a week." "And tomorrow happens to be that day!" "So were each gonna sing a song and you tell us what you think okiez?" "We will each sing one song then one together." Mint finished then she stated "Okay Avril you take Johnny n I'll take Kyouya" "Hai!" vril said and dragged johnny to another practice room. Johnny then got dragged outta the chair he was in and to another room.

"Wait right here Kyouya and when I say ok press play ok?" Mint said "Okay." Kyouya replied. A minuet later Mint gave him the go ahead.

"Okay. Here I go."

Am I the girl who has everything?  
The one that everybody wants to be?  
I wear this smile on my sleeve  
Try to be what you want me to be  
If I`m so beautiful, if I`m so wonderful  
How come I feel so pitiful inside?  
I want to disappear, just get me away from here  
Cause you only love me cause I`m pretty  
Ugly

Kyouya watched as Mint was singing…He was slightly amazed that she could sing so well,because from what he remembered she was always more into ballet…but her voice was amazing it was firm yet soft and followed the notes perfectly.

I just don`t see what you see in me,But you`ll never understand my misery  
I protect this image so death well  
But I can`t keep the truth from myself  
If I`m so beautiful, if I`m so wonderful  
Why do I feel so horrible inside?  
I want to disappear, just get me away from here  
Cause you only love me cause I`m pretty  
Ugly  
Cause I`m pretty ugly  
If I`m so beautiful, if I`m so wonderful  
Why do I feel so unlovable inside?  
I want to disappear, just get me away from here  
Cause you only love me cause I`m pretty  
I`m pretty, I`m so dam pretty

Ugly

"So wadda ya think?" Mint asked after she finished. "It was…pretty amazing." Kyouya replied after a minuet of thinking. 'Hehe really?" "Yea." "Great!"

-------------------------------------------------With Johnny and Avril-------------------------------

After Avril finally convinced Johnny she wasn't gonna make his ears bleed he sat in his chair next to the CD player ready to push the button for avril's song.

"Ok I'm ready"

Stay low, dark, and dreamless,Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for for you,  
I'm not grieving for real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.  
I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.

Johnny watched in amazment. She sang beautifully…her voice was soft and dark but beautiful…it matched very well to the notes.

Halo,  
Blinding wall between away and leave us alone humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.  
I long to be like you,Lie cold in the ground like's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for 're not alone,No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.  
I long to be like you, sis,Lie cold in the ground like you 's  
room inside for two and I'm not grieving for as we lay in silent bliss,

I know you remember me.  
I long to be like you,Lie cold in the ground like 's  
room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,

I'm coming for you.

"So….what do you think" Avril asked when she finished. "I…it…it was amazing Avril." " Really?" "Yea." "Awesome!"

So Johnny and Avril came back and joined Mint and Kyouya. "Ok guys you ready for aur duet?" Avril asked "Yep." they both replied "Good." Mint said now push play.

Kyouya pushed play and two girls started their song.

sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA souyu atsukai KOKORO ete yone sono ichi itsumo  
to chigau kamigata ni kiga tsuku koto sono ni chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
sono san watashi no hito koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto wakattara  
itte nain dakara kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte  
hoshii no KAWAII tte sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA  
kiga tsuite ne e ne e mataseru nante rongai yo watashi wo dare dato omotteruno? mou!  
nandaka amai mono ga tabetai! ima suguni yo? Oh, check one two...Ahhhhhh! ketten?  
KAWAII no machigai desho monku wa yurushi masen no anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?  
chottoo... a, soreto ne?  
shiroi Ouma-san kimatteru desho? mukae ni kite wakattara kashizuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA" tte betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo? sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA kiga tsuite hora hora otete ga aite masu mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA mou, doushite?  
kiga tsuite yo hayaku Oh! zettai kimi wa wakatte nai! wakatte nai wa....  
ichigo no notta Shortcake kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding minna,  
minna gaman shimasu wagamama na ko dato omowanai de watashi datte yareba dekiru mon  
atode koukai suru wayo touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo? fui ni dakishime rareta kyuuni sonna eh?  
"HIKARERU abunai yo" sou itte soppo muku kimi kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo Oh,  
Hey Baby, Ahhhh!!!

Johnny and kyouya were basically blown away…so they gave them a standing ovation. "Thank you thank you!" the two girls replied.

"Now on to watch Mint's ballet practice!" Avril yelled dragging Johnny who dragged Mint who dragged Kyouya.

When Mint finally changed she went to the center of the stage wearing a black ballet suit thing,light blue leggings and black ballet shoes.

"Alright Avril hit enter ok." "yep". Avril hit play and the song "Cendrillon" by Miku Hatsune and Kaito came on. As the song played Minto twirled and leaped and danced beautifully until the song ended. "whew! That was a workout!" Mint stated "But your so pretty when you dance right guys!" all Kyouya n Johnny could do was nod. "Well…dinner's probably ready so I'm gonna go change and meet you down there.

---------------------------------------At dinner(when mint got done changing)--------------------

Everyone was eating happily. Avril and Johnny started a food fight which ended up with everyone in a pile and a pretty awkward situation…untill they managed to get outta it.

After dinner Mint showed everyone where Johnny n Kyouya's rooms would be. "Kyouya your room is right here next to mine and across from you is Johnny's room which is next to Avril's." "Yay! Neighbors!" Avril and Johnny yelled while jumping up and down. "well goodnight everyone! I'll see you all tomorrow." Mint said while walking to her room with miki at her heals. "Yea…night" everyone said and they all walked to their respective rooms to clean up and get a good night's sleep. After all it was a long day.


End file.
